


Rainy Day Cuddles

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Pre-Despair, high school era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: She's left shivering in the cold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For a tumblr request!! Can be found on http://officialmunakata.tumblr.com
> 
> I'm still taking requests for the 'domestic prompts' located there in the writing prompts tag on my blog!

“Kyosuke…” Her words were spoken through gritted, chattering teeth, as Chisa wrapped her arms around herself to keep herself warm. The rain hit her head hard, and sent a shiver up her spine as the water crawled down the back of her neck. “Where are you?”

The housekeeper had been waiting outside the school for her classmate since classes had ended more than a few hours ago, when the sun wasn't setting and the rain wasn't pouring through a grey veil of gloom. It was cold waiting. But Chisa still stayed put, refusing to leave like everyone else had done. Anyone who had offered to wait with her left within 10 minutes, and Juzo had to rush home to prepare for a tournament match that evening (she wasn't going to hold that against him), leaving her standing in long periods of silence until the rumble of thunder came from overhead and the rain started to pour.

She had promised to help him. Help Kyosuke no matter what. The boy could hardly look after himself - he often forgot to eat and sleep he was so caught up in working - so Chisa had made it her mission to help out. And nothing, not even the cold, was going to stop her… but the call of her home was almost too tempting. A warm fire, snug blankets, cute animal socks and hot cocoa as she sat on the sofa and watched movies-

“Yukizome!”  
The call of her name caused her to look up, and the housekeeper smiled as she saw him running up to her, briefcase in hand.  
“Kyosuke! You're here!” She didn't care that it took him so long, she didn't care she was cold and wet. All that mattered was that he was running up as fast as he could, water splashing at his feet with every sprint.  
Munakata barely managed to stop in front of her. “Yukizome… you… waited?” He was breathless from running - he was a school council president, not an athlete - and the rain was causing his hair to curl slightly and stick to his forehead, but the tone of slight confusion in his voice was noticeable, and made Chisa giggle slightly.  
“Of course I did!”  
“...You’re cold.”  
“Yeah, of course I am, but it's OK, I’m-” She paused, nose crinkling slightly, before she let out a quiet sneeze. As she rubbed her nose, Chisa sighed slightly, before looking up. “...I’m fine. You need to stop standing there in the cold.”  
He shrugged. “Well, I certainly have nothing else to do besides this, that's why I took so long. ...Sorry.”  
“No! No, it's OK!” Chisa reassured him, smiling through chattering teeth, not seeing him smile back for a brief moment before- “O-oh, no, I can't take this-”  
“Nonsense.” Munakata chuckled a little as he adjusted the jacket he’d placed on Chisa’s shoulders, planting her hands against the collar of it so she could pull it over herself. The rain hit his back harder now, but he didn't show signs of discomfort as the water soaked his shirt. “Take it. You’ve been waiting out here for me long enough. It's the least I can do.”  
She paused and blinked, slowly processing what he said before smiling, feeling her face go warm despite the cold water splashing her face.

“Can we go to your house to study again today?”  
“Hm? Why? Exams are over, Yukizome.” The two of them were walking home now, trying to avoid cars that seemed to be intent of splashing them with every puddle. Munakata looked down at the olive gaze staring up at him with an eyebrow raised.  
“I knooooow, Kyosuke, but… I want an excuse to cuddle with you…” she sniffled, an after effect of the cold, her face still red as she offered her proposal.  
He fell silent for a moment, staring at her before looking away with a cough. Chisa smirked - she knew he was flustered just from that - and quickly nudged him.  
“So… is that a yes?”  
“A-ah… I’ll… I’ll consider it.”  
Chisa giggled, latching herself onto his arm as she shivered in the cold, resting her head against his shoulder as they both headed home, together.


End file.
